Christmas at the castle
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Anna and Elsa are reflecting over past and present. Elsa gives Anna a special gift and run in to someone that might lead to something more. There will be a continence of this story.


**_Author's Note : I felt like writing this in the spirit of Christmas, and I also want to wish whoever reads this a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :o)_**

* * *

 ** _Christmas at the Castle_**

Princess Anna was walking through the castle as she had done so many times before. It was not like it was the first time they were going to celebrate Christmas at the castle in Arendelle, nor would it be the last.

The young Princess could still remember when she was younger and she and Elsa helped decorating the big tree in the hall. How they used to play with the Christmas decorations, and their father lifted them up to reach the highest branches on the tree.

She even remembered that when their parents died, Elsa had given order to decorate it as it has always been. Nothing should be spared and all should be put out, traditions was traditions after all. It wasn't the same though, after their parents had died, so had some of the warmth and the love that came with the holiday. It was like they took some of the spirit of the castle with them. She could even remember the first Christmas, the two of them sitting by the dinner table all by themselves, trying to get through the feast, it was the first time she had seen Elsa smile since their parents passed, and for one night she seemed to be her old lovable self.

A hand caressed one of the Christmas bulbs on the three it had been her mother's favorite Anna knew. It was light blue with snow crystals on. Like the crystals her sister could so easily make. She didn't do it as often anymore though. After she had frozen her heart a few years back, she had held back a little on her powers. She had seen her though, doing it a bit in private, smiling to herself, playing with the snow to snow the most of the time. She had been a bit

"You okay?" she heard Elsa's voice behind her and turned to look at her. She was wearing a red dress with green Christmas trees on, her hair was loose for a change, flowing down her shoulders. It made her look a bit younger, in Anna's eyes it really suited her.

"I was just thinking of mom and dad," said Anna with a heavy sigh.

"I can understand that, I do that sometime too, especially this time of year," her older sister nodded knowingly. To be fair not a day went by that Elsa didn't think of them at one point or another during the day.

"I never asked you, when you learned about their passing, you knew you had to take over as Queen, how did it make you feel?" Anna looked at her sister with wondering eyes.

"I had just become eighteen and I wasn't ready for that commitment, I was terrified. Not only because I was grief stricken, I never thought it would happen, that they would…die. Even if I had been trained for it from a young age, nothing could have prepared me for the responsibility of it. I considered to run away, leave all of this, leave you behind. I had no one I could talk to about how I felt, because at the point I hid my powers, my feelings for you," she answered truthfully. Learning the news of their death and her new role had shocked her to her very core. Having been a Queen for a couple of years now, she was getting more and more used to her role.

"Did you fear that they would force you to marry, have a consort by your side? I mean the royal advisors," Anna wondered.

"Of course, I would have told them no though, my people are what I call a family and no man or woman for that matter can every change that. I am married to them first and foremost, does that sound weird?" she wondered, laughing a little, looking at her younger sister.

"Not in the least, but it must be lonely at times, both in the past and present," said Anna calmly.

"Sometimes it still is," Elsa said thoughtfully, without elaborating. Her eyes went up to the star of the Christmas tree, a smiled on her pale red lips. Beautiful just like it had always been, every Christmas for as long as she could remember.

Anna was about to speak when she heard Kristoff say, "Anna, young Kristian is hungry, do you have the time or should I use formula?"

"I have time," she said with a soft smiled and hurried over to the door where her husband was waiting with their seven-month-old son. She lifted him out of his arms, only to sit down in a chair nearby to feed him.

Elsa's sparkling blue eyes wandered towards them for a second. She really loved her young nephew. He was perfect with the brown eyes of his father and reddish hair of his mother. Well the little hair he had that was. Elsa walked towards the other entrance of the great hall, wondering if she would have that a family. If she could allow herself to have that. She walked out of the castle gates, passing some children playing in the snow, one missed and a snowball hit her in the shoulder.

The young boy that had thrown it looked shameful at her, whispering, "I am sorry, Queen Elsa."

Elsa turned, smiling at him, "That is quite alright, I know you didn't mean it."

She used her powers making a small snowball in her hand, throwing it back at him, giggling before continuing towards the forest on the other side of the fjord.

The young boy looked after her as she walked, glad their Queen didn't get angry for such things as a snowball. Then again show was her element. He looked at his friends getting an idea. And soon they started building little snow lights, making sure to put small candles in as it was slowly getting dark. Surely the Queen would be happy to see them when she came back.

* * *

Elsa walked until early evening, before she returned at the castle. She didn't even realize that she had missed dinner, until she heard a servant say, "Are you hungry Queen Elsa, you missed dinner, but I can ask someone reheat something."

She thought for a second before answering, "Bring a plate to my study please, and a glass of wine, it is Christmas after all."

"As you wish, majesty," he said and vanished towards the kitchen. Elsa made her way upstairs to her study, sitting down behind her fir tree desk. She saw the mail she had gotten the same day was sat out on and she slowly started going through it. Once she had answered what needed to be answered, and put the envelopes in a pile, she looked at the books sitting in a neat pile at the right hand side of her desk. It was the diaries she had kept the years she and Anna were apart. Well most of the time it was, they always dined together and attended mess, and the great holidays, other than that Elsa had kept to herself. She had been so afraid to harm her sister with her powers yet again.

Instead she had kept diaries of her thoughts and in them written small letters to Anna, this year she planned to give them to her sister. The memories and scribbling over their lost years. She figured it was time, she should have done it years ago, but she hadn't managed to part with them until just then. She let a hand stroke over the many books that now was neatly wrapped in red paper ready to go under the three. A tear leaving the eyes as she remembered Anna's question from earlier, she was right, she was lonely, so very lonely. So afraid to let anyone close.

A gentle knock on the door making her escape her thoughts, as she said, "Please do come in."

One of her male servants placed a tray with food, a glass of wine with the carafe next to it. There was also one mug with water and a smaller plate with Christmas cookies next to the dinner plate. Elsa smiled at him saying, "Thank you, Tom."

"You are welcome, is there anything else you need, majesty?" he asked polite.

"Not at the moment, you have a family right?" she asked, she knew most of the staff, but sometimes she liked to make sure she got it right.

"I do yes, a misses and two children," he nodded, smiling by the thought of them.

"I see, do they live nearby?" the young Queen wondered, taking a sip of her wine.

"In the village ma'am," he said with a nod.

"Good, and you are planning to spend Christmas with them?" she asked.

"If you don't need me to work, of course," he nodded, he could already picture the feast and the little what they could afford of presents.

"I want you to take the Christmas off and spend it with your family, I can manage most of my own," she said and smiled warmly at him.

"Then I will, thank you, and have a good Christmas your majesty," he said before he left her room.

Elsa was just about to eat when there was a gentle knock on the door, she smiled as she said, "Come in."

Anna opened the door, looking at her older sister with worried eyes saying, "You didn't make it back for dinner, are you okay?"

"I just needed to clear my head, I feel better now," she said and smiled warmly at her.

"Good, I've been thinking about earlier, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings by asking if you were lonely. I mean you got me and Kristoff, Marshmallow[AR1] , Olaf, Sven and Kristian," she babbled.

Elsa chuckled saying, "You didn't Anna, it is okay, really it is and I feel blessed to have you all. You know that right?"

"I know, so I just put Kristian to bed, so I have a little time to spare if you want company, Kristoff is outside with Sven and O Elsa was just about to eat when there was a gentle knock on the door, she smiled as she said, "Come in."

Anna opened the door, looking at her older sister with worried eyes saying, "You didn't make it back for dinner, are you okay?"

"I just needed to clear my head, I feel better now," she said and smiled warmly at her.

"Good, I've been thinking about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by asking if you were lonely. I mean you got me and Kristoff, Marshmallow, Olaf, Sven and Kristian," she babbled.

Elsa chuckled saying, "You didn't Anna, it is okay, really it is and I feel blessed to have you all. You know that, right?"

"I know, so I just put Kristian to bed, so I have a little time to spare if you want company, Kristoff is outside with Sven and Olaf," she said, sitting down in a chair across from her sister.

"I don't mind a little company, things with you and Kristoff is still going well ? I noticed that your youngling is a night person like you," said Elsa, not mentioning that the baby from time to time kept her up by screaming at night.

"We are good, a bit tired but good. Kristian isn't keeping you up, if he is I can make sure the nursery is moved further away from your room," Anna said and looked at her with worried eyes.

"No no, I don't sleep much in any case, ruling a country comes with responsibilities and worries also," she answered truthfully.

"And you can't take a break," said Anna, first then seeing how tired Elsa's eyes looked. If she hadn't known better she would say she hadn't slept for weeks.

"I could use a day off and I plan to at Christmas Eve and the three days to follow. Have them contact me only at extreme measures, but until then there is much to do. Preparations to be made, papers to sign and send out. I was wondering if you, and Kristoff and Sven could do me a huge favor though," she looked at her sister. She really hated to ask.

"Anything we can do we will do?" Anna looked at her with curious eyes. If there was anything that could take the load of her sister, she would do it for sure.

"Well as you know this year Christmas Eve and our celebration of it falls on a Saturday, if you and the other three could deliver out presents to the poor on Wednesday and Thursday, I will make sure to have everything ready, addresses and all, so all you have to is get it in the sledge and deliver it," she looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, we will, it will be our pleasure, it won't be a problem at all," she said. In her eyes, it sounded like fun.

"Good, I knew I could count on you, there is one house I would like to visit myself though, so that won't be on your list," Elsa added as she started to eat some of her meal, ham with potatoes, vegetables and gravy. She let out a sigh of pleasure as she continued to eat, only then noticing how hungry she was.

"Elsa when did you eat last?" Anna asked as she looked at her in shock. By the way she was eating it would seem like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Uhm early this morning," she said, or was it the morning before, the young Queen couldn't remember. She knew she was in over her head with tasks, putting everyone else's needs before her own.

"I will be right back," Anna said and left the room, only to walk down in the big kitchen, seeing one of the kitchen maid was still in there. Then again one of them usually stayed behind in case she or Elsa wanted a late-night snack. She looked at Anna asking, "Did the Queen want something more after all?"

"Not that she wants to admit, but if you could make a cup of hot chocolate," said Anna and walked over to the fridge, finding what she was looking for a triple layered chocolate cake. She took it out and cut a huge piece and put it on a plate. Then she found some strawberries and decorating around, hearing her husband say, "Hungry?"

"Oh no, this is for Elsa, I think she is eating too little," said Anna and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I am not surprised by that, are you coming to bed after giving her that?" he wondered.

"In not long, I just want to spend some time with her," said Anna and put the remains of the cake and strawberries in the fridge. The kitchen maid handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Anna thanked her and headed back up with Kristoff by her side, he held the door open for her and kissed her cheek, before walking in the direction of their bedroom.

Anna smiled seeing Elsa had fallen asleep over the desk, the tray pushed partly aside. Anna removed it, before putting the cake and cup down whispering, "Elsa, I got more dessert."

Elsa's eyes fluttered open as she looked at what was put in front of her, saying, "You are the best sister ever."

"No you are, I think that after you have eaten that, you should go to bed instead of working the rest of the night," Anna said and smiled at her.

"I'll see okay," she said and started to dig into the chocolate cake, finding it was delicious and that she could have eaten the full thing if she wasn't so particular about how she looked. She liked keeping her figure after all.

Anna stayed not saying anything, a soft smile gracing her red lips, not even asking about the pile on her sister's desk. She knew better. Once Elsa was done she took the cup and plate and placed on the tray saying, "Have breakfast with us tomorrow?"

"I will make time for it," she nodded, her bright blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Promise?" Anna said and giggled, she suddenly saw the girl Elsa as the girl she had once been, when they grew up.

"Promise, now get to bed, I need to work," she said with a small laugh. She truly did love her little sister and the fact that she could still make her laugh after all these years.

Anna nodded and left Elsa to her work, hoping she would keep to her promise the next morning. Then again Elsa seldom broke her promises.

For a change the young Queen did not stay up too late working. She even finished before midnight, only to walk outside to the snow lights made to her by the children. She put new candles in and a small basket with treats and toys next to them, with the note, "Thank you for making these for me, I really loved them. Queen Elsa."

With a soft smile on her lips she walked up to her bedroom, curling up in bed with a book, only to hear her nephew start crying. She sighed, as she got out of bed and into the nursery and lifted the baby boy up from his crib. She checked that he wasn't in need of diaper change, before she sat down in a rocking chair, whispering, "You don't like being alone do you?"

He looked up at his aunt and made some smaller cries. She smiled at him saying, "How about a story to get you back to sleep. Have your parents told you about Santa?"

He looked at her confused, and Elsa started to tell the story using her icy powers to draw him and his reindeer's. He tried to catch them with his tiny palms making her giggle. In the end, he fell asleep and she put him back into the crib. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking back into her own room and crawled back into bed. She opened the book only to fall asleep mid chapter.

* * *

It was the afternoon before Christmas Eve that Elsa made her way to a small house near the forest. She had been there the past five years after her parents died, looking after the small family consisting of a grandmother and her two grandchildren. Two girls named Ingrid and Nora, that now were twelve and fourteen. She knocked gently on the door, having the youngest one opening saying, "Queen Elsa, you came!"

"Of course," said the young Queen, hugging her the best she could with the two baskets she was holding.

"I didn't think you had the time," young Ingrid said, her blonde hair in a neat braid.

"I will always make the time to come," she said as the young girl let her inside. She smiled at the old woman sitting by the fire, putting the baskets on a table nearby, taking out some logs. She lay them by the fire saying, "Mary Christmas, May."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa, how is life at the castle?" the old woman asked.

"Busy, but all done before Christmas, just need to finish one present for my family," she said and sat down on a chair nearby.

The two young girls sat down near buy her, looking at her with hopeful eyes. Elsa smiled saying, "I brought with some freshly baked bread, might be a bit cold, and the cook sent with some Christmas cookies and fresh meat, eggs, a ham, potatoes and vegtables, I know it isn't much, but it should last to new years."

"Its more than enough, Queen Elsa, we are so very grateful," the old lady said.

"I am just happy to do it for you, your family did so much for us before they passed on, this is my way to say thank you. There are some presents also, for all of you," she smiled at her.

"Stay and eat with us please?" Ingrid encouraged.

"I don't see why not?" Elsa said and helped set the table. Once they were sitting around the table eating she forgot all about her worries for a few hours and simply enjoyed the company.

* * *

As Elsa made her way back to the palace, she couldn't help looking through the windows passing through town, everyone seemed to enjoying themselves. She even dropped off some coins passing some of the less unfortunate. Elsa stopped outside the gate, looking up at the starry night, seeing the Christmas star in the distance. A smile escaped her. She really was starting to get that warm Christmas feeling. Maybe even her parents were up there watching over her. She hummed an old Christmas song and didn't see where she was going, walking into someone, making both tumble to the ground. She got up from the pile of arms and legs, looking at a young woman with dark hair and brown eyes, as she got up as well, saying, "I am sorry your Majesty."

"No it was my fault really, I am sorry, are you okay?" Blue eyes meeting brown. Elsa didn't know why but why she was blushing.

"I think both was to blame, I have to head home to mother, I am late for dinner," the other woman said with a small laugh.

"And I well to my family, I hope you have a merry Christmas…?" she wondered.

"Lily, my name is Lily," the other woman held out her hand towards her. Elsa shook it polite before heading into the castle, not noticing the other woman was looking after her.

* * *

Early morning Christmas Eve and as usual this day the young Queen was up early. It had been that way for as long as she could remember, when she was a child to get a look at all the presents under the tree, when she got older to take in all the scents and smell, and after she took over as Queen to check that all was in order. Right now, she had sneaked into the kitchen sneaking a cup of hot chocolate and a gingerbread man, before walking outside.

She was happy to see that the basket she put out for the children the night before was empty. Well almost there was three small present returned for the content that was there the night before. She chewed on the gingerbread man hearing Olaf's happy voice say, "Merry Christmas Elsa."

"And to you, Olaf," she put down her mug and bent down to give him a warm hug. She really loved the hugs and the love she got from her snowy companion.

"Is Anna up?" he asked her polite.

"Not yet, but you can go in and wake her if you want?" she said and smiled at him. He was wearing a Santa hat for the occasion. He nodded and walked in his own funny way to the main entrance of the castle. A happy laugh escaping her as she took up the cup. She walked further out in the courtyard looking at some snowmen that was built there, taking her time to inspect each one. In her eyes, they were all perfect.

"Up early your majesty?" she heard a familiar female voice say and turned to see Lily.

"Well it is Christmas and I like to look at the life, hear the church bells," she answered with a smile, seeing some of the servant's children running about.

"Yes, it is special this time of year," the other woman agreed.

"You are not with your mother this morning?" the Queen wondered.

"I am, I mean I was, she wanted me to bring this to your gate, a token of you not cutting my head off yesterday, and of course Christmas," she said with a small laugh. She blushed, feeling foolish for babbling.

"You really didn't have to do that, but thank you," Elsa said with a smile, accepting the gift and putting it in her basket. She felt sorry for not having anything for Lily, or rather she and her mother. She thought for a second and used her powers to create a snow globe, inside was the castle, Olaf and Sven. She handed it over saying, "I know it isn't much, but the Snow will always fall inside it. Without shaking that is."

"It's plenty, thank you so much, I better…" she said, not admitting it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Elsa gave her a dignified nod as Lily asked, "Would it be okay to hug you, since it is Christmas."

"Yes, of course," said Elsa, easing herself into the unexpected hug, finding the other woman was burning hot. It sent chills down her spine. Lily backed out as she quickly as she backed into it saying, "A merry Christmas to you Queen Elsa."

"And to you, Lily," she said as the brunette hurried away. Elsa shook her head, finishing the gingerbread, before lifting the basked and her cup. As she was slowly walking back to the castle she heard Kristoff ask, "Who was that woman?"

"One of my subjects, she wished me a merry Christmas," she answered shrugging it off, feeling her cheeks blush for whatever reason.

"I see, is it okay Sven is inside celebrating, it is Christmas after all?" Kristoff asked polite. Sven made a pleading sound as he looked at Elsa.

"Alright, but only if he goes out to go to the bathroom," the Queen said with a small laugh. Sven almost jumped with joy, giving the queen a lick on the cheek. She made a sound of dismay as she hurried inside and up to the study to get the remains of the presents to put under the tree. She had a servant carry down her old diaries.

She sighed as she looked upon the four presents in her basked. She took up the one from Lily and her mother, seeing it had a letter with it. It was written with an older hand she saw when she opened it. She leaned on her desk as she read it.

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Queen Elsa. You may not know me in person, but as I am sure you keep track of the people coming and going in the kingdom, you must have seen me around. I try to keep a low profile, but I live in one of the houses near the mountain. I like the solitude as I was never much of a people person. Where I came from they feared me, they even cursed my youngling before her egg was even hatched._**

 ** _I know that must puzzle you, so let me explain. I am a decendant from an old family of dragons. Although I mostly show myself in human form, I stretch my wings every now and again. It is a very lonely life, as no one can quite understand to have what you would call a giant beast hidden within. A force always wanting to break free. It was why I never really wanted an offspring, I didn't want my fate pushed on anyone. I don't know who her father is, you see unlike humans, when dragons mate it is not pretty. It is quite dangerous as it can end in death. It is a hurtful experience and so you mostly if female block it out. People has tried to kill me more than once due to me being a dragon and a sorceress, and so that is why I…we left the realm we are in to find peace. Also for me to try to teach my daughter about our ways, she was stolen from me when she was young. It is a long story I might share later if it is at interest. I am sure you have more pressing matter at hand, than to listen to the one of an old dragon._**

 ** _You see we live longer than humans and age very slow, we don't look as old as we are, and so I have lost many friends over the years. The reason as to why I am writing this letter to you, my Queen. I mean that in a none possessive way, more as the ruler in the land in which I am humble to live. The reason is that I wanted to thank you for showing my daughter mercy when she ran into you yesterday, in the world we came from such would be punishable by death. I can tell by the way she spoke of your meeting that you would never do such a thing, which I find refreshing. However I am not used to such and so I would like to say thank you. I should also warn you that if you by that short meeting felt something for my daughter, well leave her be. Due to her life no matter short she can turn and fast and she is unpredictable, I would hate for you to get burned. I will not stand in your way if that is your desire._**

 ** _I wish you and your family the happiest of Christmas._**

 ** _Sincerely Maleficent Drake."_**

Elsa put the letter away as there was a knock on the door. A servant reminding her it was dinner. She knew she didn't have to respond to the letter, still she wanted to later as she found it intriguing. A dragon, sure she had heard tales of such creatures, but she had never meet one, or heard that whey were shapeshifters. She only knew she wanted to learn more about it. Walking down to the dining room she felt something stir inside her, something she hadn't felt in years, a new kind of excitement. Anna noticed it though, the sparkle in Elsa's blue eyes that evening, she hadn't seen it since she broke free. The night she build the ice castle. She didn't ask about it, she knew better. Knowing Elsa if there was anything she would tell her in her own time. She could hardly believe her eyes when she opened the many packages from Elsa, seeing her diaries. She hugged her so hard, as that meant the world to her. For her sister to trust her with her secrets, her thoughts. She knew she never could repay that gift.

The gift she gave Elsa, the Queen that could get anything in the world was something quite special. She had managed to have a locket in the shape of a heart with pattern of snow crystals all around. Inside was two pictures, one of herself and Elsa and one of their parents. Elsa had been moved to tears, even more so when she and Kristoff told her they were expecting their second child the next year. Elsa hadn't stopped hugging them almost all night. Of course there had been some minor gifts in additions, but nothing could quite compare to those. Elsa and Olaf had been playing with Kristian until his bedtime and the adults had stayed up talking about the child to be and read from Elsa's diaries remembering, talking around it to early morning. By then Anna and Kristoff was asleep in one of the couches, while Sven and Olaf was sleeping next to the fire. Elsa made sure Olaf wouldn't melt from it. She smiled watching the little snowman that she had come to love so very much over the last couple of years. She sneaked into the kitchen stealing away a plate with specially made chocolate figures before she sneaked away to her study. She found a sheet from her stationary and a pen and started to write,

 _"_ _Dear Maleficent…"_

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view_


End file.
